It All Starts at the End
by zepheros
Summary: It was unavoidable. No one could stop the enemy's hostile takeover. We just tried to slow it down. We failed. Now though, things have changed. Now, we will take them down, no matter the cost. Yo Joe.


**A/N: Well here we go, new Naruto Crossover. It gets good this time. Slight AU in G.I. Joe world, meaning that the way things are done is up to me. Since I like the way the squads run in Battlefield … well, you will see. Mind you that how they appear and their names are up to me to decide. Now then, it's time for a comeback. And please remember that I own nothing brand name.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

War does not determine who is right - only who is left. – **Bertrand Russell**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**P.O.V. Mode: First Person – Unknown**

**June 27, 2011**

'It has been four years. Four fucking years since he disappeared. And now he's with the enemy. Thinking back four years ago, I thought we could have been friends. Hell, we were even helping each other through basics. We even got back at the … never mind. Now isn't the time to get lost in memories.' These thoughts belonged to one a man. He had blonde hair that was swept back into a backwards spike that seemed similar to a comet. This man stood at an average 5' 9" and had a lean body, not that you could see past the oversized looking gear he had on. His face was sharp and upon his cheeks are three scars that look similar to whiskers, caused by a martial artist freak. The man's eyes were a deep blue, almost like the ocean. His torso was covered by a black short sleeved t-shirt and an unzipped Army ACU jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to the man's elbows. Upon the ACU jacket, there were patches. There was a patch that said "U.S. Army", one that said "Army Rangers", the last showing the rank of Staff Sergeant. His name patch long been forgotten to the sands of time. If you were to look closer to the inside of the ACU jacket though, you would see the myriad of throwing knives strapped to the very spacious inside of the seemingly oversized jacket. His hands also had fingerless black gloves on. Nothing remotely special, except for the back of both gloves having several studs protruding out. On this man's lower body were standard Army ACU pants and boots with a large ammo pack holding several rockets strapped to just below his lower back. On his back is a Shoulder-Launched Multi-Purpose Assault Weapon (SMAW). Strapped to the left thigh is a blow torch like repair tool, and on the other thigh is an M-9 handgun with a suppressor attached. In his hands is an M-4 Carbine which has a shortened barrel and collapsible stock. It also had a suppressor attached to the barrel as well as an ACOG scope mounted to the top. This man is Ex-Army Ranger Staff Sergeant Naruto "Sarge" Uzumaki. He is also the designated Engineer of his squad.

He was pulling back from a failed mission with his squad. This very mission went FUBAR(1) as soon as his the traitor reared his supposedly dead head. Man, he hated dead men walking, always made his job harder. Anyways, his mission was supposed to be a simple pick-up mission. Simply bring an enemy agent who had wanted a safe way out, and in return would deal some juicy info. Damn thing was sting. And a very good one at it too. Nearly got the entire squad too. Thankfully, only one man was injured, and even then it was just a twisted ankle from landing wrong after a grenade landed near the squad. They were able to successfully retreat to their M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV), which was driven by a nameless grunt. But the sting, he knew, was planned by the traitor. He spent enough time to at least understand the traitor, so he knew that this was his plans alright. Shaking his head and looking around the inside of the slightly cramped Armored Personnel Carrier (APC) to clear his head, he spots the squad's medic.

Corporal Jacob "Whiteman" Wright. Contrary to the nickname though, he is of African American descent. The medic of the squad stood almost 6' tall, just 2" taller than Sarge himself. He literally had no hair on his head besides eyebrows, and those things were unbelievably bushy. On top of his head was an olive green beret, no patch on it though. He had the entire standard ACU with a flak and MOLLE vest on. Strapped to his lower back were two medium sized packs. One held ammo, and the other held any first aid supply or tool that he would need to ensure that his squad returns alive from a skirmish. And on his right thigh was another M-9 handgun, minus the suppressor. Slung over his shoulder though was an M16A2 Rifle, or more commonly called the M-16. The M-16 had no attachments to it, but was obviously well cared for. Whiteman's attention though was on another person, who was lying on his back and holding his right leg up to keep pressure off his ankle.

This man was the squad's designated marksman. His entire head was covered by a black balaclava and black Oakley shades. His torso only had a black t-shirt covering it while his hands were covered by Oakley gloves. On his lower body and left foot were the standard ACU pants and boot. The right boot having been removed to wrap his ankle in bandages. If he was able to stand at his full height, he would match Sarge's height of 5' 9". Lying next to him is his main weapon of choice, the M-24 Sniper with a flash suppressor added to the end of the barrel. He as well had an M-9 handgun strapped to his right thigh, this one having a suppressor like the one Sarge has. "Are you sure it's on tight enough Whiteman? Because I think I'm starting to lose feeling to my right foot." This sarcastic remark came from Corporal Matthews "Stills" Stillman.

"I'll make sure you'll have to lose that foot if you don't stow it Stills," came the deep reply of the annoyed medic. Whiteman then turns to the nameless grunt, "Hey driver, what's our ETA to the base?"

"It's Private Lopez, sir. And the ETA is another 15 minutes." Kids these days.

"Man, kids these days," I just said that. "They're getting younger looking all the time." This random speculation came from the support member of the squad. He had short black hair covered by an ACU cap with Oakley shades over his eyes. He also had a stubbly beard growing out slowly. His entire uniform was that similar to Whiteman's. The main difference was that on his back was a very large ammo pack. On his back was an M-224 Lightweight Mortar, the shells being carried in the pack. Loosely in his hands was an M-249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) which also had a flash suppressor. Like the rest of his squad, he had an M-9 handgun, it too having a suppressor attached. He is Specialist Turner "Bull" Moore.

"I'm still 25," was the indignant cry of Private Lopez.

"Yet you look like you're just out of high school," came Stills retort.

"Enough, all three of you," ordered Sarge. He let out a sigh. "The mission went horrible, especially when that damnable traitor showed up."

"Sarge, just who was that back there anyway?" Whiteman stared questioningly. And after getting two questioning looks from his other two subordinates, he knew he had to answer.

"He … last time I saw him was at basics," replied Sarge, albeit a bit shakily.

The rest of the squad was motionless, not even Stillman felt like being sarcastic. Sarge sighed audibly as Bull turned to fully face the squad's leader. "So things go personal."

"No. If anything, things are going FUBAR," was the grim reply from the weary sergeant. After the reply, the APC was slowing to a stop. They could tell. They all felt the sudden jerk of the stop.

Before Stillman could complain, the hatch at the back of the APC opened up with an outside light shining brightly and covering the visible half of a male form in darkness. "Get your asses in gear, you have a debriefing to give," came the order of no doubt an officer.

With a sigh, Sarge stood up slowly. He waved his squad to the hatch as he muttered lowly, "Yo Joe."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
